Cliff Side
by Simply Cool
Summary: He couldn't close his eyes, because if he did, he'd fall asleep, and then he'd never wake up. He had to keep climbing this cliff, or he'd never reach the top, and when your brother needs you, failure isn't an option. He had to wake up from this stupid coma, or Phineas would be broken beyond repair.


_Ferb stumbled through the land of mist and fog, rubbing his arm. His leg caught painfully on something, sending him sprawling forwards. Looking back, he saw he'd tripped over a small body. Nausea rose in his throat as Ferb realized it had a head like _his. _What was this? He was about to touch it, when a voice echoed through the empty land._

"_Ferb? Ferb? Please wake up! Please, buddy! I'm so sorry, this is all my _fault!"

_He recognized the voice as Phineas. He whipped around, trying to find his brother, but saw nothing. Crying reached his ears, and he reached up, trying to find it. "Phin! I'm here! Stop crying, _please!" _he yelled, but he didn't seem to hear him._

"_Phineas, it wasn't your fault. Go outside with mom now, you need to calm down." Candace's voice drifted into hearing._

"_But-" Phineas's voice trembled. Ferb jerked back as he felt his hand be squeezed tight. He looked down but nothing was there._

"_Go on."_

_There was silence for a second, before Candace spoke again. "Hey, Ferb," she murmured. A gentle breeze tickled his cheek, and it felt exactly like a hand stroking it. "It's been two days we've seen you. I can still remember Phineas coming screaming into my room, saying something about you getting trapped under a massive machine. Nearly gave me a heart attack, that did." There was a soft chuckle, before she started again. "And I called the ambulance and fire brigade, and they managed to save you. You'd suffered internal injuries and so many more. I had to hold Phineas back to stop him from running to you." A ringtone filled the area, and he could picture her smiling. "It's Jeremy. Hold on."_

_She answered, and the lingering feeling on his cheek swept away. "Hey, Jeremy."_

"_Yeah. I'm fine."_

"_He's good too. It's hard seeing him like this though."_

"_Okay, see you later. Bye."_

_There was the sound of a cell phone being flipped shut. A wind took his hand and held it up, like she was holding it. "Jeremy wanted to know how you are. I told him you were fine, because you are, and you're going to wake up soon, right?"_

_Ferb nodded vigorously, but she didn't seem to see him._

_A sigh. "Ok, Ferb. I'll see you tomorrow, dweeb. Bye." Something pressed his forehead, and then Ferb smiled. She _did _care about him._

_He heard the sound of retreating footsteps, then a door opening. He heard some muffled voices, and then a new pair replaced them._

"_Hey, Ferb," he felt Phineas take his hand. "Sorry about earlier." A pause. "I've been really worried about you buddy. So has everyone actually. And guess what? You're on the front page of the newspaper! Guess you'd like that, but probably not for this reason." Another pause. "Isabella and the gang are worried. But guess what! She kissed me! Isabella – not Buford or Baljeet. I wish you were there." Then came a sniffle. Next were words he was barely managing to choke out. "I'm sorry, Ferb. I know you hate it when I cry. But I'm so lost without you! You've got to get better, because I _need _you, ok, bro? Please come back to me."_

_Phineas waited a couple of minutes, before Ferb felt the pressure on his hand leave. "Love you."_

_Then there was silence. Ferb, for the first time since his mum died, felt tears drip down his cheeks. He stepped forwards, on trembling legs, then moved forwards more determinedly. He was going to get out of this place, then find Phineas and give him the biggest hug he could._

_He started forwards, to where the fog was the thickest. Hopefully he would find something there._

_It felt like years later when he found a massive cliff-face. At the top of it he could see light, colour, faces and memories. But they were so far away. The only way he was going to get them was if he climbed. He squared his shoulders._

_He was going to do everything he could to get up there._


End file.
